memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Beverly Crusher (DMU)
In the dark mirror universe, Beverly Cheryl Crusher MD, is a female Terran who served as chief medical officer of the Bajoran space station Deep Space 9. Early life Beverly Cheryl Crusher was born (prematurely) as Beverly Cheryl Howard, daughter of Paul and Isabel Howard, on October 13 2324 in Copernicus City on Luna. When Beverly was three (and a half) years old, her parents were killed when their research vessel was destroyed by an Ubarrak warship. From that time she was raised by her grandmother, Felisa Howard, on the small colony world of Arvada III. In 2339 a disaster exhausted the colony's medical supplies. The elder Howard had learned how to use the local roots and herbs for medicinal purposes during the Arvada III disaster. This sparked Beverly's interest in the medical field. Following the disaster, Beverly and her grandmother moved to Caldos Colony, where Felisa worked as a local healer. Jack Crusher At the age of 18, Beverly entered Terran Medical Academy and toward the end of her medical studies, was introduced to Jack Crusher of the [[ISS Stargazer (DMU)|ISS Stargazer]] by acquaintance Walker Keel. The couple was soon engaged to be married. In 2344, Beverly first met Jack's Captain on the Stargazer, Jean-Luc Picard, at the Utopia Planitia Shipyards on Mars. Jack proposed to Beverly through the use of the gag gift of a book entitled, "How to Advance Your Career Through Marriage". Beverly accepted and the two were married in 2348 in a ceremony performed in San Francisco. Although Jack's assignment to the Stargazer kept the couple apart for long stretches, they corresponded often and got together whenever they could. In late 2348 Jack got an unexpected leave and was able to spend time with his wife, which resulted in Beverly becoming pregnant. She later gave birth to the couple's only child, Wesley, on July 29 2349. Because of his deep-space assignment aboard the Stargazer, Jack was unable to return until five days after Wesley was born. Unfortunately, their marriage was short-lived as Jack was killed trying to detach a damaged warp nacelle from the body of the Stargazer in 2354. Picard personally brought his friend's body home to Earth and Beverly. Terran Militia Beverly entered the Terran Militia in 2342 and spent several years Earth-bound at Terran Medical. After being on Earth for several years, Beverly interned on Delos IV under the tutelage of Dalen Quaice and his wife. In addition, sometime during her early career in the Militia she was stationed on Tau Ceti III and the ISS Prague. While serving on the Prague, the ship was hit by a tachyon field, which offered her the opportunity to push the boundaries of her medical training. In 2354, Beverly served as assistant CMO onboard Starbase 32, when the base's CO Admiral Jerusalmi came to inform her that Jack had been killed in service. After her husband's death, and in part motivated by her son's well-being, Beverly turned down an offer to serve as CMO of the ISS Hammarskjöld and resigned from the Militia. After leaving the Militia in 2354, following the death of Jack, Beverly moved to Earth and worked in private practice in St. Louis, before returning to the Militia in 2360. In 2360, Beverly assisted Admiral Nyota Uhura of Terran Intelligence in a top-secret investigation of the Romulan disease known as the gnawing. Beverly didn't want to be restricted in rank just because she was a doctor, and worked her way through the ranks during her early Terran Militia career. In 2362, Beverly took the bridge officer's test and was promoted to full Commander, allowing her to assume command if the situation called for it. During her tenure aboard DS9, Beverly often commanded the night-shift. These leadership experiences may have been the prelude to her eventual rise to command. In a possible future, she was in charge of the medical starship ISS Pasteur by the 25th century. Beverly also worked on Khyme's Syndrome, earning herself a Nobel Prize. Deep Space 9 and the Meru In 2369, Beverly was assigned to Deep Space 9 as chief medical officer under the command of Commander Kira Nerys. In 2373, Beverly was the chief medical officer of the Bajoran warship Meru. Kira named her warship Meru after her mother Kira Meru. The Meru was sent on missions to fight Klingon-Romulan Alliance ships and outposts and shipyards for the Emipre. Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Deep Space 9 (DMU) personnel Category:Terran Militia personnel Category:Meru personnel Category:Dark mirror universe